csofandomcom-20200223-history
Double-barreled shotgun
The Double-barreled Shotgun or simply Double Barrel is an automatic shotgun with two parallel barrels, allowing two shots to be fired in quick succession. Overview The Double-barreled shotgun in game is a sawed-off shotgun. It can be fired in automatic or two buckshot at once. It is extremely powerful in close and medium battles. This shotgun has more knockback power than the Winchester M1887, making it the best weapon to hunt down the zombies. Advantages *Powerful at close range and middle range *Light *Short reload time *Cheap *High damage *Extremely high knockback to zombies *High rate of fire Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Weak dealing multiple targets *High recoil *Useless at long range Release date China '' December 4, 2013'' There was a resale for upgrade event. Singapore/Malaysia :December 21, 2011 Double-barreled shotgun was released on 21 December 2011 alongside Zombie: The Hero. Permanent purchase was only available from 21 December 2011 ~ 19 January 2012. :January 19, 2012 Double-barreled shotgun was still purchasable from Shop but in periodic (3 days,10 days and 30 days). The permanent weapon can be obtained randomly from Code Box. :July 31, 2013 Gold edition was added into the Code Box alongside Thunderbolt and the release of Balrog-V and Poisoning. :October 8, 2013 Double-barreled shotgun was resold during Triple-barreled shotgun upgrade event and alongside resale of Skull-5, HK23E and map Torn. Indonesia :February 15, 2012 This weapon was released alongside Zombie: The Hero. :August 28, 2013 This weapon was resold during Triple Barrel upgrade event and alongside Venice. Turkey '' November 20, 2013'' Released alongside Zombie: The Hero, Criss, Yuri and Abyss3. Tactics Original mode= *Player must have fast reaction and aiming skills as 2 clips may not be enough for newbies. *Aim for chest as it can deal 160 damage if all pellets hits the target. |-| Zombie Mods= *2 rounds of Double-barreled shotgun can deal 170 ~ 850 damages. *Use it in the map Origin as most camping spot are on high places. |-| Variants Double-barreled shotgun Gold= The gold-plated version of Double-barreled shotgun shares the same performance with the original one except it's 1% lighter. Note that Double-barreled shotgun Gold can also be upgraded to Triple-barreled shotgun. |-| Triple-barreled shotgun= :Main article: Triple-barreled shotgun Triple-barreled shotgun is the upgrade version of Double-barreled shotgun. It can perform 3 rounds burst but longer reload time than the double-barreled. |-| Quad-barreled shotgun= :Main article: Quad-barreled shotgun Quad-barreled shotgun is used by Kate alias the heroine, it can perform a 4 rounds burst but with equal reload time to the Triple-barreled shotgun. It can't be obtained by any means unless you become the heroine. |-| Comparison to M1887 Positive *Higher damage (+15) *Cheaper (-$200) *Higher fire rate (+25%) *Lighter (+5%) *Higher knockback power *Faster reload time (-3.8 seconds) Neutral *Same recoil (88%) Negative *Lower magazine size (-6) Gallery Double-barrel= File:Dbarrel_viewmodel.png|View model File:Dbarrel_worldmodel.png|World model File:Dbarrel_shopmodel.png|Shop model Eta dbarrel.jpg|An ETA member armed with the Double Barrel 1107140128db3331e7397843c2.jpg|Korea poster dbcp.jpg|China poster File:Dbarrel_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Dbarrel_poster_sgp_resale.jpg|Ditto, resell 393344_320945631270091_1009866852_n.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Dbarrel_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Did you buy the Double-barreled shotgun? Yes, by permanent! Yes, just for testing. Not attractive to me. No, because I have no money... T_T |-| Gold Edition= File:Dbarrelg_viewmodel.png|View model Double barrel Gold 6.jpg|World model 5413367021712704056.jpg|In-game screenshot Double barrel Gold 5.jpg|A SAS operative aiming with a Double Barrel Gold File:Sfsniper_dbarrelg_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster cstrike-online 2013-04-08 06-45-10-00.jpg|Obtained from Code Box dbg.png|HUD icon Have you got this gun? Yes, of course! XD Yes, but I already got the original one.. :\ No, but I ever use it from teammates :) No, never use it before.. :| |-| Triple-barrel= File:Tbarrel_viewmodel.png|View model File:Tbarrel_promo_kr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Tbarrel_venice_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Ingame-3drgr.jpg|Ditto W_model_tbarrel.png|World model Triple Barrel Shotgun.jpg|In-game screenshot Tbarrelparts.png|A cash item for instant upgrade tripletp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Tbarrel_hud.gif|HUD icon Have you done upgrading to Triple Barrel? Yes No |-| Quad-barrel= File:Qbarrel_viewmodel.png|View model Qbarrel shells.jpg|Reloading Qbarrel draw.jpg|Drawing File:Qbarrel.png|World model qbarrel_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Kate009.jpg|Kate armed with Quad Barrel Cs assault0109.jpg|In-game screenshot 110628181261b58859226ddace.jpg|Kate with Quadbarrel Quadbarrel00.jpg|Original icon poster Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Trivia *The first release of the Double Barrel lacks a third person firing sound. *The words "HUNDSON 12 SLANK" can be seen on the shells while reloading. *Double-barreled shotguns are usually designed for hunting. It was used by hunters or civilians to protect themselves. *Sawed-off shotguns are illegal in many countries in real life. *Some cartoons, such as Tom and Jerry shows a hunter using this weapon. *The firing sound is extremely loud in real life. *This weapon has more compact than a pumping or a lever shotgun. *This weapon has the least ammo capacity in the shotgun category. *This weapon has the fastest reloading time. External links *Double-barreled shotgun at Wikipedia. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High knockback weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Break-action weapons Category:Saw off weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Stun weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with upgrade variants